honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Baby Driver
Baby Driver is the 241st episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell. It is narrated by Jon Bailey as''' Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2017 action crime film Baby Driver. It was published on April 17, 2018 and is 4 minutes and 37 seconds long. It has been viewed over 2 million times. '''Watch Honest Trailers - Baby Driver on YouTube "Featuring jaw-dropping getaways that are one part bullet, one part iPod commercial, and three parts OK Go video" '~ Honest Trailers - Baby Driver'' Script You've been obsessed with everything Edgar Wright '''has ever made and everything he hasn't made. Now prepare to be obsessed with a movie he's been obsessed with for the last 22 years. 22? Dang! If he'd made it back then, Ansel would have been an actual baby driver. Baby Driver. Meet Baby, 2017's cheapest Halloween costume. He's a Mozart with a go-kart, but a Dane Cook of being a crook, whether he's using his criminal alias in public (Man: Name? Baby: Baby. Man: Baby? Baby: B-A-B-Y Baby.), wearing the same outfit before ,during and after his heists, not wearing gloves or wiping down his prints, and making his own recorded evidence of criminal conspiracies? (Tape: Was he slow? No.) Why do any of these criminals work with his snitch? He doesn't even have a neck tat. That's how you know someone doesn't have a real job. Get ready for awesome stunt driving like you wouldn't believe 'cuz Baby's got more skills behind the wheel then that other mostly silent heartthrob with a signature jacket in the movie with 'drive' in the title (Drive starring Ryan Gosling). Featuring jaw-dropping getaways that are one part bullet, one part iPod commercial, and three parts OK Go video. But there's more than just automotive thrills. Strap it in for tightly choreographed gunplay, money stacking, and scene after scene of white boy dancing. (Ensel dances) Okay. (Ensel dances) Alright. (Ensel dances) Okay stop. (Ensel dances with a sandwich) Cut it out, Baby. (Ensel offers the sandwich, pulls it away and continues dancing) Geez! That would get on my nerves! Just give him the sandwich, Baby. Strap in for Baby's last job for the creepy bank-robbing ringleader Doc, who is even more creepy because he's played by a pre-scandal Kevin Spacey, who's even more creepy because he says stuff like this to a young man (Doc: You are my lucky charm), who's even more creepy because he carries a little box of kids toys around with him. Ugh! Can we just put Christopher Plummer's face on him? Yeah, that's better. And speaking of creepy, experience a love story between a boy and the girl who's clearly a stand-in for the boys dead mom, as Debbie sings to baby just like mom used to, feeds him up the children's menu (Debbie: You know that's a kids menu right?), and works at the same diner that she did (Debbie: She used to work here? Baby: Sometimes, but she was a singer too.). I guess 'Oedipus Driver' doesn't quite have the same ring to it (Griff: What do you think about that, Baby? Mommy and Daddy are getting it on?). Do you like music? Not as much as Edgar Wright, you plebe! Buckle up for a soundtrack full of songs too obscure for the awesome mix (Criminal: Egyptian reggae), but too mainstream for Tarantino, plus a recording studio so adorkable it could date Zooey Deschanel (Tape recorder: Slow, Slow.), in an overall musical experience that will have you revving your minivan on the way to soccer practice. (Song: Bell bottoms! Uh. Bell bottoms! Uh.) Wooh! I'm the cool Dad. So if you're too much of a hipster to like Fast and the Furious, enjoy Edgar Wright's cool lo-fi car flick that was his highest performer at the box office today, even though he doesn't even drive a single baby. Boo! False advertising! Now Boss Baby, there's a film that delivers on the title story. Starring: Elgort Bebe Skids; Hamm Drift Draper; Fox He Take My Money and Drive With Speed; Bernthal as Punisher: Tow-Away Zone; Gonzalez as Darling Driving Miss Crazy; James Downshift Abbey; as Eddie No-Nose Fleaway; Baby The Baby From American Sniper; Explaining What Tinnitus Is (JD: Tenno what? Doc: He had an accident when he was a kid. He's still got a humming the drum. Jamie Fox: He got some s*** wrong with his ears.Tinnitus or something.); and Kev- Christopher Plummer. (Doc with Christopher Plummer's face: Bananas.) for Baby Driver ''- Grand Theft Auto: Wright City. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Grand Theft Auto: Wright City' '''Debbie:' Your real name is Miles. Great. Because I needed more help getting Miles Teller, Ansel Elgort and the Ready Player One guy confused. Trivia * Despite being a popular movie, Screen Junkies skipped over Baby Driver when it was initially released on home video because they didn't know how to address the presence of Kevin Spacey in the film following #MeToo allegations. * In this video, Kevin Spacey's face is concealed by a smiling still image of Christopher Plummer. This is a reference to Plummer replacing Spacey's entire role in the film 'All The Money in the World' following #MeToo allegations against Spacey. * Screen Junkies chose to do the film after conducting a poll on Twitter where fans got to choose between Baby Driver and Blade Runner: 2049. The writers stated in the Honest Trailers Commentaries that they would have preferred to do Blade Runner: 2049. * Screen Junkies also produced an Honest Trailer for Edgar Wright's film Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other thrillers including ''Taken'', Fight Club, Memento and Gone Girl. See''' list of Honest Trailers for more. '''Watch the full commentary on YouTube Reception Honest Trailers - Baby Driver has a 97.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. CinemaBlend found humor in the Honest Trailer's commentary on the film's odd music choices, the main character "failing to keep a low profile, his "white boy dancing," his weirdly Oedipal relationship with Lily James' Debora." CinemaBlend also said Screen Junkies' technique of replacing Kevin Spacey with Christopher Plummer "actually works well." Slashfilm also appreciated the replacement and called for Screen Junkies to use the trick again: "Now if only we could get Christopher Plummer to also replace T.J. Miller in the Deadpool franchise. But we’ll likely have to wait for Honest Trailers to do that sometime later this year when Deadpool 2 hits home video." IndieWire drew a link between the way Screen Junkies handled Kevin Spacey's presence in the film, and Andy Signore's firing for sexual misconduct allegations: Honest Trailers’ tsk-tsking of Spacey comes as a bit of a surprise: Andy Signore, the creator of the series and its online platform, Screen Junkies, also lost his position of influence during the #MeToo movement. Signore was firedas VP content for Screen Junkies’ parent company, Defy Media, after receiving multiple sexual harassment allegations from women, one of whom claimed she was the victim of attempted sexual assault. A group of Signore’s former colleagues and protégés apologized to their fan community in an 11-minute video October 26. (''Jenna Marotta, IndieWire, April 17, 2018) Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, and Max Dionne Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker Supervising Producer: Warren Tessler Production Coordinator: Tina Choi Post-Production Supervisor: Gracie Hartmann Post-Production Coordinator: Carolyn Croce Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * 'Baby Driver's Honest Trailer Rips Into The Movie's Musical Choices '- CinemaBlend article * '‘Baby Driver’ Honest Trailer: When You’re Too Much of a Hipster to Like ‘Fast and Furious’ '- Slash Film article * 'Honest Trailers Rips Into Edgar Wright's BABY DRIVER; The Fast and Furious Film For Hipsters '- Geek Tyrant article * ‘'Baby Driver’ Honest Trailer Mocks Edgar Wright’s Portrait of a Nonchalant Criminal — Watch '''- IndieWire article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Action Category:Edgar Wright Category:2010s Category:Crime Category:Season 10 Category:Tristar Pictures Category:Sony Pictures